Are You Sure?
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Gerry, Steve, and Danny don't get on with Sasha. Gerry swears that he's met her before, but he can't remember where... Max has left Sandra and she's miserable and lonely. Can Gerry save her?
1. Chapter 1

Are You Sure?

So Emily (3mm3a) mentioned that Gerry might recognize Sasha because the same actress who plays her appeared in a previous episode of New Tricks.

So, this is my take on it!

Told from Gerry's point of view, set around 3-4 months after Series 10.

Reviews welcome (and needed)

Laura xxx

Chapter 1-Suspicion

This DCI Sasha Miller isn't all she seems to be. Danny, Steve and I have all acted nice to her, but I personally like her very much. I miss Sandra like 'ell, she's a much better Guv. Plus, I swear that I've met Sasha before… I just can't remember where.

It's the end of a long day for us. We're investigating a mysterious case of arson, but we haven't got far. The house fire which killed 46-year old Danielle Masters and her young son, Matthew was thought to be accidental, until their old next door neighbour came forward to say that she had seen somebody break into the back door of the house.

We've gotten nowhere at all. Sasha only came out of her (I still like to think it's Sandra's) office to tell us about the case. Then she went back in and closed the blinds. Sandra only di that when she was in a grump, or if there was some pressing paperwork to be done. Yet when Steve went in to ask Sasha something, she claimed that she was making notes. Hmph.

'Are you two coming to the pub?' I ask Steve and Danny. "Nah, I need to get home to Holly." Says Dan, standing up.

"Yeah, I'll come. Sasha's already gone. I know that things are difficult what with her divorce going through and everything, but I would have thought that, at UCOS she would be expecting to work more flexible hours." Steve answers. I nod in agreement.

I decide to ring Sandra, I haven't heard from her much recently. To tell you the truth, I'm really worried about 'er.

I scroll down on my phone to her number, and press call.

The phone rings for quite a while, but eventually she picks up. "Hello, Gerry?" she says. She sounds awful.

'Hi Sandra, yes, it's me. What's up with you?' I ask her gently.

She sighs. "Max has left me. I haven't been well recently, and couldn't go to work as a result. He thinks I'm lying, he told me that I'm a useless bitch. " by the end of the sentence, she's crying.

Oh my Gawd. I thought that it would work out between her and Max, I really did. I mean, I've been in love with her since we first started UCOS, but I've never had the guts to admit it to her.

'Oh Sandra, I'm so sorry. Why has he left you, I thought that he loved you?' I enquire.

"He told me that I was boring. I talked about you and the others, about UCOS and how I miss Jack. He said that I had to put all of that behind me, that I only had eyes for him." Sandra answers miserably.

"He's hit me as well, I threatened to go to the police and tell them, but he apologized. But then he did it again. And again. My history with men is absolute crap." She continues.

'Well, I can't argue with that, but he shouldn't have hit you. He's a complete arsehole.' I answer. All I want to do is jet over to France and give Sandra a hug. I miss her.

'I miss you, Sandra. And I'm going to come over right now and tell you something. See you soon.' I say, putting the phone down so she can't argue, I know full well that she'll tell me not to come. But I've got to sort this mess out. Somehow.

I make arrangements for a flight to Paris, France.

As I board the plane a couple of hours later, my heart is thudding with nerves.


	2. Chapter 2-Comfort and Understanding

Chapter 2- Comfort and Understanding

My head is spinning. I'm not a big fan of flying. I'm trying my best to pull my thoughts together. This is like a dream. I never even imagined that this would happen.

I never thought that Sandra would leave. I thought she was happy...

She must've kidded herself, I suppose. She's like that. She gets it into her head that everything will be hunky-dory when she's with a man. Hmph.

An announcement comes over the plane speakers that we're coming close to the airport.

Sandra promised to meet me at the airport. She sounded pretty exhausted on the phone, though, so she might have fallen asleep.

I walk down the steps of the plane and look around the sea of people for Sandra.

After 15 minutes of searching, I can't see her.

Somebody taps me on the shoulder. I turn to see a woman. Sandra Pullman.

"Sandra" I smile at her. She bursts into tears and I wrap my arms around her.

She looks awful. Her hair is un-brushed and she's not wearing any makeup. Her eyes are sunken.

But, despite everything, she's still stunning. She's still the woman I love.

'Gerry... I'm sorry about my state. I feel bloody terrible." She says after she's let me go.

'Sandra, you don't look you're usual self, that's understandable. But you still look amazing.' I tell her truthfully.

She smiles at me shyly.

"Thanks. I've paid the rent up on the flat that I was staying at. Um, what do we do? I've got my suitcase with me, there's a taxi waiting as well."

'We need to talk about all this. Is there anywhere we can go?' I ask.

'Yeah, there's a little park about 15 minutes away from here...' Sandra muses.

'Perfect!' I smile.

The park is small, with a lake and benches.

"It's pretty here" smiles Sandra, sitting down.

'It is.' I agree, sitting down.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asks me.

Erm. I really do not know where to start.

'Er...' I feel nervous. If Sandra doesn't love me back, she could get angry or scared and run away.

"Actually, um, I've got something to tell you. I was wrong about Max. I wasn't in love with him, I only convinced myself that I was. The truth is, I miss jack. That office brings back so many memories of him, I couldn't face it anymore.' She tells me.

I can tell that she wants to tell me more.

'Go on, is there anything else?' I prompt her gently.

She looks like a rabbit caught in headlights. I can tell that she's scared.

"Um, well, when Max began to be off with me, mean to me, I realized what a stupid idiot that I'd been. All the time I'd convinced myself that I was in love with him, but I was in love with somebody else. You. I understand if you don't feel the same way..." she says.

"I do feel the same way, Sandra. I love you, I want to protect you from Max." I answer.

She smiles, and kisses me.

A/N

This isn't the end! More to come soon! My Summer holidays have started today so there'll hopefully be a lot more fics coming! :-)

Laura xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After we have to stop for air, Sandra lays her head on my shoulder.

I smile and look down at her. 'Making yourself comfy?' I ask.

She whips her head up quickly. "Sorry. That was a bit forward." She says, moving away from me.

'Sandra, I wasn't scolding you, I promise.' I tell her.

"Okay." She answers.

'Why are you so scared?' I ask her.

She sighs and closes her eyes. "In the relationship that I was in with Max, I had to be so careful.I-i had to obey him at all times, otherwise he'd take the mick out of me or say some rude, cruel comment," she says.

"Look, Gerry, I'd love to be in a relationship with you, but if you want that too you have to know that I'm going to be a bit timid around you until I get comfortable with you." she continues.

'Okay, I can live with that. I fully understand, you are not to worry.' I smile at her.

An expression of relief sweeps over her face and she smiles. "Really?" she asks.

'Of course, Sandra. I've wanted this for God knows how many years.' I answer.

Sandra kisses me again. "Good. Shall we go for a walk?" she asks, getting up.

'Okey doke.' I reply.

'What about your luggage? Where are we going to stay?' I ask a couple of minutes later.

"Gerry, we are in Paris, France! There's a million hotels to choose from. We could stay here a few days, but shouldn't you be getting back to UCOS?" Sandra enquires.

'I've taken a week's holiday. I rang Strickland, he wasn't best pleased but when I told him something had happened to you, he told me to take as much time off as I need.' I answer.

"Well, blow me down with a feather! Bloody hell, has he had a personality transplant?" Sandra asks as we make our way back to the taxi.

I smile. 'Nah, he can still be 'orrible... He's changed since you left. He often talks about you, you know. He always had a bit of a thing for you." I reply.

She nods in agreement. "That he did." She says, paying the taxi driver.

"Now," she says, taking my arm. "I intend for you to enjoy every moment of being here, so let's go to the Eiffel Tower! We are not going all the way up, though. I hate heights!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first thing that I notice about Sandra when we're making our way to the Eiffel Tower is that she's a lot happier, brighter somehow.

I'm just about to remark about how happy she looks when she asks me a question. "So, what's your new boss called? Are they any good?"

I wasn't expecting that! I don't quite know what to say, it's a little awkward.

I try to get my thoughts together whilst we cross a raod.

'Well, her name is Sasha Miller. She's a DCI. Newly promoted. She's all right, a bit on the grumpy side. She's a dead ringer for that woman who killed her daughter, the tennis case?," I ask. Sandra nods in recognition.

"Well, I swear that they're either the same person or they are related." I finish.

Sandra considers this. I can almost see the cogs in her brain working, trying to sift through this information.

She stops walking. I do also.

"Well, I've got something to tell you. I knew her, Sasha, I mean. She was a young police officer, and she was bloody good. Our paths crossed a couple of times in the job, we became good friends. But then we fell out. Over a man. He was my age, Sasha really liked him... i went out on a couple of dates with him, Sasha got jealous and we argued."

I'm shocked. Very shocked, in fact. I had no idea... this is a surprise. Bloody typical of them t fall out over a man, though!

'Wow.' Is all I can say.

"I'd like to see her again, if that's possible. What are we going to do when you go back to England? I don't fancy staying here on my own..." Sandra worries, her face creasing into a frown.

'Well... what do you want to do? You can come and live with me, if you like?' I ask, hoping against hope that she will say yes.

"I'd like that," Sandra smiles. "I'd like to go back to UCOS, if that's possible. I don't want to push Sasha's nose out of joint, though. That wouldn't be fair." She muses.

'Well... when we get back we could go out for a drink with Strickland, maybe, explain the situation, that sort of thing. Are you sure that it's what you want?' I enquire.

"Yes. Some of the murders that Max and I investigated in the War Crimes unit were horrible, gruesome. I thought I'd seen it all in the Murder Squad but..." she trails off, and shudders.

She clearly does not want to talk about it so I change the subject, asking if we're nearly at the Eiffel Tower. Sandra smiles.

"Yep, we're two minutes away." She answers.

We turn a corner, and the Tower is right in front of us.


	5. Chapter 5-Paris and Shocks

Chapter 5-Paris and Shocks

Wow. The Tower is well, large. I am not going to walk up that thing. I hate heights!

'Er, Sandra, can we just sit under it or something?' I ask. "I'm not fond of them either, okay then" Sandra answers.

Sandra makes herself comfortable on a nearby bench and I go to buy us some sandwiches from a nearby shop.

"How do you know that baguette with mustard and ham on is my favourite?" Sandra asks when I return with our lunch. 'Sandra, I know you! We've known each other 11 years!' I answer. Sandra inclines her head. "True" she answers, taking a bite of her baguette.

We eat in a companionable silence. After that, Sandra turns to me. "So, shall we find a hotel? There's a nice little one about a mile or so from here, maybe we could go there?" she suggests. 'Okay, that sounds good" I answer.

We have a look round Paris for a while, stopping for a rest every now and again.

Suddenly, Sandra stops in her tracks. "What's up?" I ask her. She points towards an ice cream parlour, the sun is shining so the queue is stretching out of the door. I realize what she's getting at. A man who looks a lot like Max is studying the list of ice cream flavours.

Sandra presses her head into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her. Her experience with Max has really shaken her up, she's scared. 'Sandra, I don't think that it is Max.' I tell her, stroking her hair to reassure her.

She lifts her head up. "Really?" she asks. 'Yes!,' I give her a kiss. 'I promise.' I answer. 'Even if it was Max, I'd have protected you if he'd attempted to hurt you or anything' I continue. Sandra smiles ar me. "Thank you" she says.

The next day...

Late last night, Sandra and I booked into a hotel. We walked around Paris all day, and we were both so exhausted that we fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

Sandra's still sleeping beside me as my phone vibrates, indicating a text. It's from Steve. "How's France?" he is the only person who knows what is going on between Sandra and I.

'Yeah, it's okay ta. The Guv is asleep beside me! Anything going on in London?' I answer.

"Nothing much. Saw Stevie the other day, he's all right. Danny's cat's unwell, he's taking it a little badly. Glad Sandra's okay :-)" he answers.

I wonder whether to text Strickland or not, update him on the situation. Well, I'd better ask Sandra first. I don't think that she'd be too happy if I texted Strickland, telling him about us.

I wake Sandra up by kissing her gently.

"Morning" she mutters, he eyes shifting trying to focus. She smiles as she recognizes me properly. 'Hello.' I smile.

"What's the time?" she asks. 'Er, I think about 10 ish?' I suggest.

Sandra shrugs. "The time doesn't really matter, we're on holiday." She grins.

'That we are. I've been meaning to ask you something, should we inform Strickland about our... situation?' I ask.

"Er, okay. Shall we travel back to England tomorrow, maybe?" she suggests.

'Okay, that sounds all right.' I answer, picking my phone up to text Strickland.


	6. Chapter 6-Home Again

Chapter 6-Home Again

A/N

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this fic in ages! And I'm sorry this is just a filler chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and better!

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx

"It feels strange to be going back to be London after all this time." Sandra says when we're on the plane. I lean my head back against the seat. 'I agree. You are happy to do so, right?' I ask, taking her hand.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be away from Max." She answers. 'I can understand that!' I reply with a smile.

She smiles back and closes her eyes contentedly. "To tell you the truth... I enjoyed working on the cases in the War Crimes Unit, but I didn't enjoy it like I used to enjoy working at UCOS, it's just not the same." She says.

'But when you went to France, you were so excited...' I say.

"Yeah, as I said I enjoyed my time there, but I worked with you grumpy lot for ten years, I missed you." Sandra answers.

"It's nice to be missed' I smile.

Sandra grins and kisses me. "To be honest, I missed Strickers the most.' She says.

I'm pretty sure that she's joking. 'You're kidding, right?' I ask her in a panicky tone.

Sandra's face is dead serious, but then she grins. "Of course not!" she giggles.

About 10-15 minutes later, it's announced that the plane is going to be landing soon.

"I can't believe that I'm home. France is lovely, but London is better." Sandra smiles as we make our way off the plane. 'Aw! You're cute!' I tell her. "I'm not! I am many things but I'm not cute!" Sandra protests. 'You are! I can see that I'm not going to win on this particular subject! Anyway, let's go and get our luggage' I reply.

I try to hail a taxi down, but fail. Sandra shakes her head at me. "Honestly, you are useless at times! Let me!" she sticks her hand out, and sure enough, within a couple of minutes, a taxi draws up. "See." Sandra smiles at me smugly, and tells the driver my address.

We get into the cab. Sandra checks her phone, then puts her head on my shoulder.

A couple of minutes later, I turn to ask her a question. Instead, she's sleeping soundly. 'You look peaceful.' I smile. She opens her eyes briefly. "Don't disturb me until we get to your house. If you do, you will regret it. Never, ever, disturb me when I'm asleep, okay?" she threatens.

'Yeah, yeah, keep your hair on!" I reply. At this, she pokes me in the shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7-Meet up-Just a tad awkward?

Chapter 7-Meet up-Just a tad awkward?

A/N

My deepest apolgies for not updating thi or Journey To Parenthood in a while! School, life, and mock exams happened! I hope you enjoy this chapter, another one is coming soon!

Laura xxx

We get back to my flat, and Sandra collapses onto the sofa. 'Aren't you going to unpack or anything?' I ask. She shakes her head. "Tired. Can't be bothered!" she answers.

'Lazy!' I tease as a texts comes through on my phone. It's Strickland. 'Er, Sandra? Wakey wakey! Strickland has just texted me.' I say, to see if she'll be shocked.

"Tel him to bugger off! I would like a takeaway, bath, and bed." She answers. 'But it's only 9:30...' I reply.

"Yeah, 10:30 in French time! Remember?" Sandra asks. 'Oh, I forgot. Okay then. I reply.

The next day...

We're on the way to meet up with Sasha and Strickland.

"I am very nervous. I hope that Sasha isn't angry with me." Sandra says as we get into the car. 'Why would she be angry? You said that you were friends.' I ask.

"Yeah, we are. You're right, I'm being silly." Sandra sighs. 'Let's get going then. ' I say, starting up my Stag.

We get to the pub and I turn to Sandra. She looks terrified. Her hands are shaking, her eyes tight shut.

"Gerry, do we really have to go in there? Can't we just call Sasha and tell her that I'm ill?" she begs.

I take her hand. 'No, Sandra. And trust me, Sasha would not believe that. She is a sharp as a whip.' I warn.

She nods. "Okay." She replies, getting out of the car.

I get out, lock the car and take her hand. "It will be fine." I reassure her.

We enter the pub and my eyes search for Strickland and Sasha.

But, Sandra has already found them. She taps on my shoulder. Her face is like thunder. "What's up?" I ask, with concern.

In answer, she points to an occupied sofa. To my surprise, sitting there is Sasha and Robert. Strickland's arm is around Sasha, and she's smiling at a joke he's just told her.

"I knew it!" Sandra scowls, turns on her heels and walks out.

Sasha hears this, and turns around.

"Gerry..." she smiles at me in confusion. "Was that Sandra?" she asks. I nod.

"Ah. I'll go and talk to her." She replies.

She hurries out of the pub.

A/N

This bit is told in the third person. :)

Sasha hurried out of the pub and into the car park.

She saw a blonde woman sitting alone at a table, her face streaked with tears.

"Sandra." Sasha ex-Superintendent Pullman turned around. "Sasha." She nodded.

"Can I talk to you? please?" Sasha asked. Sandra nodded. "Okay." She answered stubbornly.

Sasha sat down next to her. "First off, it's not what you think. Rob and I only got together a month or so ago." Sasha bit her lip. It was the truth; she doubted that Sandra would see it that way.

"Yeah, right. I bet you only got together with him to get promoted." Sandra spat back, then regretted it.

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. Gerry has told me what happened with Ned." Sandra admitted.

"It's okay." Sasha answered.

Sandra filled Sasha in on what had happened with Max in Paris.

"That's terrible. From what I heard about him, he seemed to be a nice person." Sasha shook her head in disbelief. Sandra gave a harsh laugh. "I learnt the hard way that he is a bloody bastard." She said.

Sasha nodded in agreement.

"How did you and Rob get together then?" asked Sandra curiously, both interested and eager to change the subject.

"Well, Ned invited me out to dinner, and afterwards we had a blazing row. He hailed a cab and wouldn't let me come with him, we both had had a drink so I couldn't drive. After Ned left, I started to cry and think about what a mess I had made. See, Ned had said something nasty about Maddie, my daughter and I. He said that Maddie hated me for breaking up with him, that I should have given him a second chance." Sasha stopped for a moment, struggling to hold back tears.

Sandra patted her companion on the back awkwardly, unsure what to say.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." She said.

"No, it's okay. I was trying to hail a taxi down and then someone tapped on my shoulder. It was Robert. The rest is history." Sasha smiled.

"And you didn't tell the boys?" Sandra asked.

"No, I thought that they'd be angry." Sasha answered.

The other woman nodded. "They will be a bit confused at first, but they'll get used to it" she smiled.

Sasha didn't know what to say. Sandra knew them better than she did.

Seeing her worried expression, Sandra smiled at Sasha. "It's okay. I bet, in time, you'll make a great Guv." She said.

"What's going to happen to you?" sasha asked. "I might apply to be head of the Murder Squad." Sandra mused. Secretly, she wanted to go back to UCOS, but Sasha would not be happy about that, so she stayed quiet.

"D'you want to come back to UCOS? We could run it together." Sasha asked.

Sandra's mouth dropped open. "Re-really? What would Strickland say?" she was gobsmacked.

"Let's go ask him. Great goldfish impression, by the way." Sasha teased, getting up and making her way back into the pub.


	8. Chapter 8-Back into the fold?

Chapter 8-Back into the fold?

Sandra followed Sasha back into the pub.

"Um, hello Sir." Sandra smiled awkwardly when they found Strickland and Gerry.

"No need to be so formal, Sandra. Please call me Robert." He answered.

Sandra sat down next to Gerry. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Sasha sat down next to Strickland and gave him a smile. "Robert?" she eyed her suspiciously. "Yes?" he asked.

"Well, um, I was wondering if it would be okay for me to come back to UCOS? That is, if you'd have me... and if Danny and Steve would accept me." Sandra piped up.

"Sandra, I would like to have you back." Strickland smiled.

"What about Sasha?" Gerry said. "I'm happy to work with her." Sandra answered. She would have liked to have worked on her own, but she knew it wouldn't be fair on Sasha.

"That's a yes, then?" Strickland confirmed. "Yep." Sandra beamed.

"Sasha... can I ask you a question?" said Gerry.

"Of course..." Sasha moved closer to Strickland.

"Well... we investigated a case a couple of years ago... and one of the people who was invoved, looked like you. Her name was Victoria Kemp." Gerry said, reddening slightly.

"Ah." Sasha nodded her head slowly. Her secret was out.

"Victoria is my sibling." She revealed.

Gerry nearly choked on the beer that he was drinking. "What?!" Sandra asked, confused.

"She's my twin sister. Jess Kemp is my niece." Sasha answered shortly.

"O-kay?" Sandra said, still confused.

"When everything with Alice came up, I broke all contact with her. She's out of prison now, though." Sasha looked uncomfortable.

"It's alright, Sasha. Anyone for more drinks?" Robert asked. Sandra nodded. "I'm going out for a cigarette. Another though, please." Said Gerry.

"I can't wait to start back." Sandra smiled.

Strickland went to the bar to order more drinks. Sasha began to discuss the latest case. Sandra slipped back into detective mode easily, it was like she had never been away. She went over the details of the case with Sasha, and enjoyed it. Max was behind her now, it was time for a new chapter in her life.

THE END!

So I hope that you have enjoyed this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it! :)

Laura xxx


End file.
